Arendelle is in danger!
by The pact of Roses
Summary: After the tragedy, Elsa rediscovered her happiness as the queen of Arendelle, supported by her lovable sister Anna. Everything was going on well but suddenly a man appeared at the west gate of the city. The blonde will be involved in a big fight and a strange woman will save her from a sure death. Who is that man? What does he want from Elsa? Who is the misterious girl?
1. Chapter 1

ARENDELLE IS IN DANGER!

FIRST CHAPTER

Elsa was working at her desk, trying to archive as many documents as she can, when her eyes fixed the window and ran through the flowered and wonderful fields of the countryside near the west gate of Arendelle.

Her mind starts flying and she suddenly reminded how powerful was the love she was feeling for her sister, especially after the redhead had saved her from Han's sword. She was smiling because she was happy of her life and of how it involved after her return to Arendelle: she was the queen of that wonderful place, everybody loves her and everything was going on well.

Her body was very relaxed on the comfortable chair of her room where she's used to work, when suddenly screams started flowing into her ears. She jumped of the chair and ran through the window to see what, in the God's name, was happening in the city, down the castle: rivers of people were flowing among the houses all running away from something which was coming.

Elsa saw through the glass, a big explosion which opened the west gate and Anna's voice suddenly broke the dead silence which was filling the room, opening and slamming the door against the wall.

" Elsa! There's a man who is destroying everything around the west fields! If he enters in the city, Arendelle probably will be destroyed! He's screaming your name sister! He wants you!"

Elsa stunned at the words she has just heard from her sister, who was that man and what was his intention?

After a minute of silence, the queen took her decision.

" I'll go! If my presence could save Arendelle … Then I'll go!"

The blonde walked toward the sister who started crying!

The redhead clasped with her right hand the left Elsa's arm.

" Please! Don't go Elsa! If he blame to kill you for a weird reason?! He's very powerful! I don't want to miss you again!"

The sibling grinned her teeth and bit her lower lips, desperate for the situation.

" I must go Anna! Let me go! I have to! I have to save Arendelle and protect you!"

The blonde pushed her arm away from the sister's handgrip.

" Elsa! NOOO! PLEASEE!"

" I MUST! FORGIVE ME!"

The sibling ran out from the room and went out from the castle towards the man who was destroying everything and wanted her.

Elsa took her white horse and, animating its hips with her feet, ride toward him reaching a high speed.

Many explosions were breaking the silence of the moment and the blonde was growing worried and worried when suddenly she heard the man's voice fulfilling her head with a powerful and loud scream.

" Ice queen where are you? Don't you see how powerful I am? Show yourself If you want to save Arendelle!"

Elsa buffets on the horse's reins, a big fear was running through her veins and tissues, a bad idea came to life in her mind.

He probably wants to fight me! He probably … Wants to kill me!

Elsa shook her head to stop thinking that!

I don't want to die! My only desire is protecting Anna and bring Arendelle safe!

The blonde reached the west gate riding among desperate and injured persons who were running away from the destroyed fields.

" Queen Elsa! Please save us!"

" Be careful Miss!"

Everybody was asking her help, she couldn't run away, she had to face that man!

Suddenly she passed the destroyed west gate and a lone man, in the middle of a globe of smoke grinned at her presence.

He was tall and very muscular, his hair was black and brought together in a horsetail, his eyes …

Were red!

She drag the horse's reins to stop it and she slowly came down without leaving her eyes from the man's.

She silently made a promise to herself while the horse ran away, leaving her by her own in front of the man.

Even If it means dying, I'll protect everybody!

The mysterious figure, half hidden in the smoke provoked by many explosions, start walking toward Elsa.

His eyes were completely visible and shiny despite of the mist.

When he was near the blonde, he suddenly made a big bow in front of her.

" Oh! It's a big honor for me being in front of you, my wonderful ice queen! Thank you for putting me in on you!"

" What do you want from me and Arendelle?"

Elsa avoided any good manners and skipped directly at a pragmatic approaching.

The mysterious man started laughing.

" Ahahah! You are a bit badly behaved girl! But first let me announce you my name! I'm Atos and I'm the holder of two magical powers as your: with my right hand I dominate the powerful and fertile power of the heart …"

He moved in circle his right hand and created a little stone.

" … And in my left arm, I control the strong and destroying power of the water!"

With his left hand he suddenly created a globe of water in front of the ice queen who was stunned.

" Joined together, those powers create life!"

From the union of them he created a little tree on his left palm.

" … Did you see it?!"

Elsa hadn't ever seen another person , despite of her, with magical powers: and that man had two of them, he was really dangerous!

The blond rested in silence for all the time, observing Atos speaking and using his powers in front of her.

" Are you worried? May I had terrorized you?"

Elsa suddenly awake from her paralysis, her body was completely stunned for the terror she was feeling.

She made a step back to the city.

I'm not able to fight that man, he's too strong for me! I'll probably die If he wants a battle! Oh Anna What should I do?!

The blonde bit her lower lips to maintain the calm.

Rest calm Elsa! Don't let the fear takes you! Rest calm!

Her heart was bumping up and down in a way that, for a second, the blonde felt that it was going to come out from her chest.

" What are your intentions? Why did you come here and destroyed several fields? Did you do that only for the blame to see me?"

Atos smiled at her questions.

" The answer is simple! I want to be the king of Arendelle because it's a beautiful city in the middle of the countryside. I lived my entire life as a bagman because everybody hated me for my diversity , for my powers! But now, I want my personal place where to live alone and in peace … And Arendelle … It's the best place I've ever seen! So give it to me and I'll give you the permission to bring with you another person and left the city both safe!"

Elsa froze at his words …

" You are crazy! I won't leave anybody die for my personal sake!"

She knew she had to fight that man so she slowly changed her dress to wear the battle one, the same she wore when she was alone in her icy castle.

The man laughed loudly.

" So this is your answer! What a foolish woman! I give you an opportunity to run away with someone and you refused my benignity!"

The blonde prepared herself into a position of fight with all her muscles tensed.

I have to fight for Anna and Arendelle sake! I'm sorry sis, I'll probably die from this battle! Please forgive me!

A deadly silence filled the air ,the battle was going to start and Elsa was extremely afraid of what was going to happen.

Anna … Forgive me!

" YOU WILL DIE FOOLISH WOMAN!"

The man screamed hitting the floor with both his hands and the heart start moving under Elsa's feet.

An enormous hand made of stones went out from the ground rightly behind Elsa's back, grabbed her chest and grind her.

Elsa screamed for the pain she started feeling from the noise of some bones which started cracking into her chest!

I'm going to die!

" NOOOO! ELSAAA!"

Anna's voice remind the queen that she had to fight to protect her!

Atos noticed that all the blonde's attention was captured from that redhead so he grinned at the queen.

" Ahaha! Is that your sister hmm? What you'll do If I want to bury her?"

He raised a hand towards Anna.

" DON'T YOU DARE ATOS!"

Elsa screamed suddenly feeling a big power growing stronger and stronger into her body, she was blinded by her anger!

The man smiled and an enormous amount of water spilled out from his hand toward the redhead!

" NOOOOO!"

Elsa froze all the water shaking her left arm and with the other, she moved the amount of ice toward Atos catapulting him meters away from his position.

A big explosion broke the silence and the hand made entirely of stones suddenly vanished releasing the blonde's body hitting the ground.

" ELSA!"

Anna ran toward the injured sister crying and screaming for the fear of losing her!

" ANNA! S-STAY AWAY! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Elsa caught off her mouth a bit of blood trying to regain.

"He's coming back, run away Anna! I don't know If I will be able to protect you another time!"

" BUT IF YOU CONTINUE THIS BATTLE YOU'LL DIE!"

The Ice queen smiled at her sister with sadness.

" I'll do my best Anna! Run away! Just … Run …"

The ice queen was just recovered at once when a stone shuriken hit her left shoulder penetrating her tissues.

Elsa screamed for the pain she was feeling and looked directly into her sister's eyes giving her a glance of desperation.

" ANNA RUN AWAY!"

Atos appeared in front of her and punched Elsa's stomach hardly, making the queen hitting violently the ground.

" ELSAAAAA! NOOO! YOU BASTARD …"

The sibling started punching Atos's chest but with a slap, the redhead reached the ground and blacked out!

Elsa was slowing pulling around from the punch when she saw her sister's body laying horizontal, without life, on the ground.

Suddenly she pointed her hands toward Atos and with a yell of pure anger she froze him and tried to make the ice break!

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Elsa was out of her mind and her powers started going out of control!

Kill him! Kill him Elsa and everybody will be safe! Do it for Anna! He injured her! KILL HIM!

The queen's eyes turned white and her hair start freezing, her dark power was rapidly taken the control of her!

Atos was in difficult but despite his frozen situation, was trying to break the ice contrasting it with a strong resistance.

Atos broke the dense ice with a unhuman scream!

" HOW YOU DARE GIRL! NOW YOU MADE ME REAL ANGER! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M CAPABLE! YOU'LL REGRET IT BITCH! YOU ARE NOTHING IN FRONT OF ME!PREPARE YOUR SELF TO DIEE!"

Elsa grinned her white teeth smiling at him!

" I'm waiting so come on! Let me know how much you are strong!"

The man started to run toward the queen who created two enormous giant of ice and threw them toward him.

Those two demons started fighting against Atos who broke them with two enormous hand made of rocks.

He smiled satisfied at Elsa who started losing her control.

She unleash a strong storm of icy air toward the man and inside of it, big swords of unbreakable ice started cutting Atos's skin.

He broke the silence with a scream.

" YOU BRAISED ME GIRL! NOW LET THE SHOW REACH ITS END!"

He punched the ground and Elsa was suddenly buried in an enormous globe of water.

Nothing simpler for me , foolish man!

She broke the globe freezing it, but when she came out, a strong punch hit her stomach again making her rolling through the ground.

Elsa, after the punch, regain and reassumed the control against the dark side of her powers.

Atos was exactly in front of her …

A lot of kicks hurtled her chest making her vomit blood!

I'm … I'm going to die!

A large hand grabbed her tiny and elegant neck lifting her up from the ground.

" Ugh!"

Elsa clinched her hands on the Atos's bangle trying to froze him but she hadn't enough powers.

" AHAHAH! THIS IS THE END ICE QUEEN! I GAVE YOU A POSSIBILITY BUT YOU THROW IT INTO THE RUSH! NOW YOU'LL PAYING YOUR STUPIDITY WOMAN! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LITTLE SISTER! ARENDELLE WILL BE MINE!"

Elsa wasn't able to breath, she was suffocating, she was dying!

She started crying hard and, with her last atoms of energy, she created an icy kunai that stick into his right ribs.

Atos yelled releasing her neck.

" YOU BITCH!"

The ice queen hit the ground with her body, she tried to raise again but she was very injured, she wasn't able to move.

The man materialized a stone sword in his right hand pointing the blade toward Elsa's face.

Elsa's eyes ran over the man for a moment, toward her sister who was watching her from the ground where her body lying.

The queen smiled with sadness at her sister while the blade started running toward her chest.

This is the my end! Anna please forgive me!

The blonde watched the man in his red eyes before feeling the blade through her chest.

Suddenly a gold sword stopped the run of the rock one saving Elsa from her cruel destiny!

A black figure contrasted Atos pushing him meters away from Elsa with a big explosion.

Elsa's eyesight was bleared but she saw a woman who was standing above her.

The mysterious woman watched the ice queen in her eyes: a couple of blue eyes met a couple of yellow and shiny ones.

Suddenly she ran toward Atos who was regain from the explosion and a fireball hit him rightly in his stomach making him yell loudly.

He genuflected because of the shoot the woman used with him.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SAEKO?! THIS IS NOT SOMETHING THAT CONCERNS YOU!"

The woman stayed in silence and suddenly she created a thunder, raising her right hand up, and electrified the man!

Elsa was able only to watch what was going on turning her head on the ground, because she wasn't able to regain and keep on her feet.

Suddenly two warm hands caressed her checks and two red braids fell on her shoulders.

She looked Anna directly into her green eyes and some cold tears wetted her forehead.

" T-Thanks G-God … You … You are alive!"

" Anna …"

The blonde started crying too for her happiness to see her sister safe and alive too!

Suddenly she caught a bit of blood and her sight started being darkened.

" ELSA PLEASE! STAY AWAKE! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE …"

Everything went black and the ice queen fainted.

.. To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER

**Hi everybody, I'm sorry for the mistakes which were on the previous chapter ( e.g. heart = Earth ). I'm an Italian girl so my language is very simple. If you'll find any mistakes, please, let me notice it or them, I'll be very happy to read your opinions, I'm a writer beginner so I need to practice.**

**FIRST EXTRA: **

**. To create the character of Atos I listened the song " An epic age" from Immediate music, so I counsel you to read another time the first chapter listening this song on the back ground.**

**. To create Saeko I listened the song " Julian" of the group called Within temptation.**

**Have a nice ( I hope that) reading! **

Everything was black, and the queen, in her blindness, missed the warmth of Anna's hands on her face. Two cold ones were pressed on her chest and a strange power was flowing in every part of her injured body.

Elsa opened slowly her azure eyes and suddenly she saw the mysterious woman's shiny ones above her, at a little distance from her face.

She was going to ask her a lot of questions but the only thing which came out from her mouth was a scream, because her broken ribcages went in the right place on her chest.

" AAGH!"

She felt a lot of pain but a second later she felt better, what in the hell was that woman doing to her?

The blonde look the woman's mouth which was silently moving, saying silently words and then she realized: that woman was healing her with a strange kind of a magic spell.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SIS?!"

The redhead suddenly screamed at the woman.

Anna?! No please stop! You are misunderstanding!

The blackhead silenced Anna raising her right hand toward her with the shiny palm opened.

Elsa suddenly remembered that, that girl, had powers too.

" P-Please … D-Don't …"

The blonde raised quickly her shaking left hand to stop the woman's bad intention.

" S-She is …"

The two girls' eyes met for a second and the woman growled with indisposition taking down her hand.

Elsa felt better and Saeko suddenly stood on her feet.

" When a year will be passed from today, Atos will return here to complete his vengeance!"

Anna froze at blackhead's words.

" No that's … That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

" P-Please ..."

The ice queen suddenly grabbed the woman's left ankle.

" Elsa?!"

The redhead's green eyes were stunned in front of her prostrated sister.

" Please …"

Elsa started crying.

" Be my teacher! Be my master during that year! Train me for Atos's return! I beg you! You are the strongest woman I've ever seen!"

Saeko, with her glacial eyes, suddenly turned herself to look into Elsa's azure ones.

" You are lucky women that I haven't killed you! I was here for case, I was here because I want to kill Atos for my personal sake! And unfortunately you were on my footsteps!"

" I beg you! I'll do my best! Please! I want be stronger to protect everybody!"

The woman observed Elsa without saying nothing for a few moments.

I observed her during the battle and her icy powers are quite interesting! But she is too weak and I don't want to be a teacher of a noisy child!

" I don't care nothing about you! You are too weak for me! You … Disgust me!"

The blackhead kicked away Elsa's hands from her ankle and walked away.

" SO, WHY YOU HEALED ME?!"

The ice queen yelled out from her tears the question she wanted to ask her for all the time.

Saeko stunned.

" IF YOU REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

" Elsa …"

Anna walked gently towards her sister worried about her, but she suddenly stopped because Saeko turned herself only with the aim to look the queen into her desperate and angry eyes.

" I'll accept to train you, but if you wouldn't be able to follow my trainings, I'll go away or I'll kill you because it would be all a waste of time!"

Elsa's eyes shined.

" T-Thanks!"  
" DON'T … Thanks me foolish girl! You'll surely beg me to stop the training! If you will not be strong enough … You'll die! I'll never heal you another time! We'll see tomorrow at 4 am at the West gate!"

Saeko walked away disappearing in the mist.

" ELSA! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Anna hugged her warmly and looked into her eyes.

" What in the hell are your intentions, Elsa?! This woman is dangerous! And you are still injured!"

The ice queen put her hands on the redhead's shoulders.

" I have to Anna! I don't want to see another time your body fainted on the ground! I want to protect everybody, that's my fault as your sister and as the queen of Arendelle!"

" BUT YOU ARE STILL INJURED SIS! THAT WOMAN SAYED THAT IF YOU WOULDN'T BE STRONG ENOUGH, SHE'LL KILL YOU! ONLY BECAUSE IT WOULD BE A WASTE OF TIME FOR HER! SHE'S VERY STRONG AND YOU ARE ALIVE FOR A MIRACLE!"

" BECAUSE SHE SAVED ME, ANNA! I KNOW THAT EVERY CHOICE I WILL MAKE FROM NOW, FOR OUR DESTINIES, COULD BE DANGEROUS FOR EVERYBODY, BUT LISTEN TO ME! I HAVE TO DO THAT BECAUSE I CAN DO THAT, FOR EVERYBODY! THAT MISTERIOUS WOMAN HAD ACCEPTED TO TRAIN ME AND I'LL RESPECT HER DISPOSABILITY!"

Anna started crying …

" I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN ELSA! I DON'T WANT … WHY YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

The redhead bit her lower lips for the desperation, till a little gutter of blood slowly flowed on her white and freckled chin.

Elsa gently cleaned it away with her left hand.

" Anna look into my eyes …"

The sibling nodded.

" When I met Atos, I was afraid to die, I really was afraid to lose you another time but I made a promise to myself … Despite of the result of the battle, I would protected you till my death, using all my powers! And now I want to make a new one with you!"

The ice queen grabbed Anna's hands in her cold ones.

" Anna, I will always be at your side, even if the world would reach its end … I'll protect you as my most precious love!"

The two sisters stayed hugged for a bit and the redhead stopped crying without saying a word to her sister.

Elsa tried to stand and Anna helped her continuing her silence.

The siblings entered again in Arendelle passing through the West gate and the queen, with her last energies, said, in a quick conference with all the citizens, that the city was safe and everybody acclaimed her going back in their houses without knowing the real truth.

The ice queen sat on the side of her bed taking the bandages from a drawer of the near settle.

She started removing her battle dress from the top moaning from the pain of her injuries, when Anna suddenly entered into her room and sat too near her, on the bed.

The redhead taken Elsa's dress between her fingers and started pulling it down.

" ANNA … DON'T!"

Elsa blushed and fought to hold the dress up.

" Please Elsa … Let me help you!"

Anna pulled it down another bit.

" NO! I DON'T WANT!"

" LET … ME HELP YOU!"

The redhead was so determined that the blonde nodded in silence resigned.

The sibling take a quick look on the beautiful back of her sister.

" You are livid around your chest, Elsa. Are you sure to be able to endure the training, tomorrow?"

Anna slowly passed her fingers on the queen's livid ribcages and Elsa moaned for the pain.

" If you want to help me … Please be gentle!"

" S-Sorry sis!"

The redhead blushed in a hard way.

An embarrassing silence filled the bedroom.

" T-Those are the bandages … Please roll it around my wounds and I'll be okay!"

Elsa broke the silence with a motherly behavior.

Anna accepted quietly and wrapped the fillets all around the chest of her sister who moaned and sibilate for the pain.

It was 3 am and Elsa was still awaken near her sleepy sister.

Tween an hour my destiny will be fixed!

The clock ringed quietly and the queen woke up silently.

She looked her sleepy and sweet sister and she kissed her in her forehead.

I have to go Anna! Remember, my sweet sister, whatever it'll go, I'll always be at your side!

Elsa walked through the door of the bedroom to reach the exit.

" Elsa, p-Please … Come back alive! You have made a promise with me! Don't break it or I'll never forgive you!"

Elsa smiled with sadness, thanks to Anna's world she started feeling a powerful strength growing on her.

" I won't disappoint you Anna!"

The ice queen recreated her icy dress of the battle and riding her white rose till she reached the West gate where Saeko was waiting for her.

" So, you arrived hum? Well, leave your horse here and follow me!"

Elsa nodded with determination.

Whatever It will happen to me, Anna I'll protect you!

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Sorry for being late with the publication, but I had exams during that period! **** And I hadn't finished them yet ( damn it). Other ways I hope you enjoyed the previous two chapter of my story ( which is full of mistakes). I'll really appreciate any comments especially if you are enjoying my story, or IF there is some mistake on the text. **

**Have a good read!**

The two girls walked for half an hour, without saying nothing, till they went through a big forest full of fireflies and appeared on a desolated scarp lightened only by the moonlight.

" In that place, you'll start your first text! But first …"

Saeko's yellow eyes were glacial and the atmosphere was static and deadly: a bank of fifty meters was behind the blonde's back.

_If I fall … I'll surely die! Anna I'm so scared!_

The blackhead, with a fast movement, kicked the queen away from her at about two meters of distance.

Elsa pressed her stomach with both her hands for the pain and suddenly … She felt the emptiness behind her back.

She was falling down.

" WHAT?!"

The woman was going smaller and smaller on the top of the scarp.

_NO! NOOO! I'M GOING TO DIE! PLEASE ELSA THINK FAST! THINK FAST! YOU HAVE ONLY 4 SECOND!_

"I have to turn!"

The queen turned her self during the flying: fortunately under her, there was a big lake but the impact was still too strong for her body to endure it, so, she pointed her hands towards the lake entirely freezing it and she created on it, a big and soft amount of white snow, directly under her.

The blonde fell on it rolling on its white side.

Elsa hit the icy ground standing up with a high speed, sure to find Saeko in front of her who was preparing her next attack.

The blackhead was exactly in front of the queen and she was standing on the ice perfectly.

She started laughing.

" Well , well! You survived at the first step. Now we can start the real first test!"

She moved so quickly that the ice queen wasn't able to avoid her.

Saeko grabbed between the fingers of her right hand Elsa's cheeks and pulled her face at a very little distance from the blonde's.

It seemed that, for a moment, the azure eyes were going to fuse with the yellow and icy ones.

" Now my stupid queen, I'll fight you with the 4% of my strength. If you'll endure the battle without dying for twenty minutes … My congrats!"

A punch from nowhere flew towards Elsa's chest and she grabbed it without interrupt the eye contact with the blackhead.

" I'm not that weak!"

The queen froze Saeko's left arm and, feeling a big power growing on her, she created a big wild icy storm which catapulted the woman away from her, at a medium distance.

_I'm strong! I've only to believe in myself and control the dark side of my powers! I want to see again Anna's adorable face! _

The woman hit the ground and suddenly Elsa melted the ice under her, creating an enormous hole full of cold water.

_GOTCHA! That's for you Anna! I'll be stronger for everybody!_

The blackhead fell into the water with a big splash and the ice queen quickly froze another time the entire lake.

Saeko was trapped.

Elsa smiled with satisfaction!

_In that way I can earn precious minutes of my endurance! But now, what should I do?! I have to think fast!_

The blonde stayed for a bit at the sight of the frozen woman but suddenly a strange feeling started growing on her: was it her dark power which was trying to show itself?

The queen shook her head to blow away that horrible though.

_I don't know how to fight it but I must pay attention or I won't be able to change and return the real Elsa!_

" _why Elsa don't you let her feel the painful blade of your swords? She's stuck right now, what a wonderful chance! Do it! Don't waste your time! She'll stop bullying you!"_

" W-Who are you?!"

" _Listen to me! She'll regret everything she said to you! You … Are … Not … Weaaak!"_

" NO! STOP IT! I WON'T DO THAT! GO AWAY FROM MY HEAD!"

The blonde kneeled pushed her hands on her head and screamed for a strong headache.

W-What in the hell is happening to me?!

A big explosion made the queen took another time the right control on her powers.

Saeko went outside her icy trap clapping her hands.

" Ahah! That's nice! But this isn't enough to stop me my queen! Please find anything better! On one hand you are astute, but on the other you are stupid! Against my powers your icy cubes for cocktails can't do nothing! Let me see the real side of your powers! I'm bored!"

Elsa bit hardly her lower lips …

_OH NO! SHE'S OUT! I LOST THE CONTROL ON HER ICY TRAP! _

" Is this maximum you are capable of?"

The blackhead smirked at the sight of the kneeled queen.

Saeko grabbed with her had Elsa's hair and started pulling them up, she laughed.

" Or are you that weak?!"

" _You aren't weak!"_

" _I AM NOT WEAK!"_

Elsa shook her hand toward Saeko pushing her against the side of the mountain with an explosion of ice.

" _Did you see you aren't weak? Trust me and we will made her regret!"_

The ice queen suddenly materialized in front of a just resurrected blackhead and punched her in her stomach making her vomit a bit of blood!

Saeko's attention was suddenly attracted by Elsa's eyes …

" They … They are white! What is just happened to her?"

Another icy punch flew in the chest of the blackhead who avoided it with a fast movement of her body.

" I don't know what's happening to her … But I'm enjoying that!"

The real battle was inside of Elsa's mind!

" _Did you see how strong you are?"_

" Let me be alone! I don't want to kill anybody! I don't need your help!"

" _Ok! As you wish ice queen, but remember … One day you'll beg me to return! I'll be always near you don't forget it!"_

Elsa suddenly regained and in front of her blue eyes there was a brim hand.

" My congrats! You fought for at least half an hour before losing your senses! You've passed the first text lucky girl!"

" I … WHAT?!"

Elsa grabbed Saeko's hand and stood on her feet.

" How …"

The queen was clearly confused!

" How … Did I make it?"

The blackhead laughed hard!

" Are you just saying to me that you have any idea of what you did?"

Elsa styed silently at the woman's side during their walk out from the forest.

" We will see tomorrow morning here at the same hour! I decided to start knowing your power better than I did today, so tomorrow you'll start your first session of my training!"

The blonde thanked the girl silently and walked away towards the castle without saying any words.

Anna hugged her strongly and firmly between her arms.

" I'M SO PRUOD OF YOU ELS! YOU PASSED YOUR FIRST EXAM! YOU SURVIVED! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Anna started crying for her happiness and Elsa found again her smile thanks to her lovable sister.

" I miss you too Anna!"

The queen hugged too her sister in a warm hug between her cold arms.

The redhead kissed her sister on her cheek.

" I love you Sis!"

Elsa blushed.

" I-I love you too Ana!"

**To be continued ...**


End file.
